Videl
by Videl104
Summary: Sangohan se remet en question...


_Auteure:_ Videl104

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.

_Série:_ Dragon Ball Z

_Genre:_ Drame, romance

_Résumé:_ Sangohan se remet en question...

* * *

Ils sont entrés et tout de suite ressortis. J'ai encore ces images troublantes dans mon esprit; Videl, morte et sanglante, encore chaude dans les bras de son père, maintenant à genou, la suppliant de lui revenir. Moi, à quelques pas de la scène, n'arrivant pas encore à saisir pourquoi ces bandits s'étaient attaqués à ma précieuse amie, ou petite amie, je ne le savais plus. Ce que je savais par contre, c'est que je ne la reverrais plus. Je ne pourrais plus jamais toucher sa peau de pêche, ne pourrais plus la regarder dans ses beaux yeux d'un ton ciel azur, ne pourrais plus jamais faire de si longues promenades, avec elle, le soir, sous la faveur de la lune, sur la plage de sable blanc. Le décor disparu. J'étais seul dans un tourbillon d'idées noires. J'ai hurlé son nom. Je savais que c'était inutile mais j'ai fais de même. Je voulais que mon ange redescende du ciel pour me consoler, me tenir compagnie. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul, une fois de plus.

Ensuite, je les est vu partir. Ils l'ont allongé sur le sol, ont vérifié son pouls, même s'ils le savaient inutile, l'ont mise sur une civière, l'ont recouverte d'un voile d'un blanc aussitôt rougis par le sang qui coulait de sa blessure maligne puis l'ont installée dans l'ambulance qui partit à la seconde près où son père entra à l'arrière. Ils me laissèrent là, sans qu'ils se préoccupent de moi, bredouille, le cœur dans la gorge, remplis de peine et de rêve qui ne se réaliseront probablement pas, à mon grand désespoir. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui dire adieu, même pas eu le temps de lui dire quelle était si précieuse à mes yeux, même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais tellement fort que j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi, autant qu'elle aurait été heureuse.

Avant qu'ils ne la mettent sous terre, au pied d'un cerisier, elle m'apparue. Elle me dit qu'elle était bien là haut, qu'elle aurait voulu rester mais n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix, qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'aille la rejoindre. Elle m'a dit que le monde avait besoin de moi et que ma famille et mes amis auraient regrettés. Je me senti soudain, par ses paroles, si grand dans ce si petit monde. Mais je me sentais encore autant désespéré, triste et seul. Je voulais tant la prendre dans mes bras. Je rêvais en couleur bien sur mais j'aimais si bien me remémorer des moments partagés avec elle, ses cheveux noir éden, la fois où elle avait recourue un petit chat abandonné, l'avait porté comme un léger fardeau jusqu'à l'animalerie car son père ne voulais sous aucun prétexte un petit animal dans sa demeure et surtout nos instants d'amour, secret bien gardé dans le fin fond de notre âme. Nous avions décidé de n'en parler à personne pour qu'aucun être vivant sur terre, ou autre planète, ne nous empêche de nous aimer librement, ce qui aurait pu arriver avec son père. Il ne la lâchait pas une seconde à l'occasion de ses cours et de ses après-midi libres où elle faisait mine d'aller chez l'une de ses copines. Ça semble si loin déjà.

Depuis la mort de, et puis non. Ça me fait encore trop mal de dire ce si joli prénom. Bref, je me suis refoulé sur moi-même, ne supportant plus le contact extérieur. Je vais lâcher mes cours, à la grande déception de ma mère qui n'est pas du tout d'accord avec ma décision, et je reste le clair de mon temps dans ma chambre à réfléchir, à écrire et à refuser la plupart de mes repas. Ce petit rituel dure maintenant depuis des mois, des années, des siècles, je ne sais plus. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, la terre finie de tourner et le soleil stoppé de rayonner. Sur la terre, il n'y aurait que glace et neige. Il n'y aurait plus aucune trace de vie sauf moi, comme pour me punir, pour que je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Mon père m'avait dit un jour, avant de mourir à son tour, ceci; ''Quand une personne meure, en fait, celle-ci ne meure pas vraiment. De corps, oui, mais pas d'esprit. Elle reste dans tes souvenirs et surtout dans ton cœur. Même si tu n'y pense plus, elle sera toujours là.''. Moi j'y pense encore et elle n'est plus là, elle m'a abandonné. J'y croyais, moi, à cet amour sincère.

* * *

**Une review please? Vous en pensez quoi? Il n'y aura pas de suite.**


End file.
